Display resolutions of display devices have increased (for example, 4K or greater). However, image processing and memory resources are not substantially scaled up without dramatically increasing the cost (for example, electronic cost and power budget), making it difficult to adjust the resolution of the display device to a high-end resolution.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.